Toi ou ta vie
by Sid-Many
Summary: Et si on échangait les rôles?Que Bella soit le vampire et Edward l'humain? Bella et Emmett sont frères et soeurs. bella se fait transformer dans une soirée ou elle n'était ps accompagnée d'Emmette qui a dispru. Elle doit déménager à Forks...
1. lola

Hannn !!!

Décidément je ne pourrai jamais faire la grasse matinée avec mon imbécile de frère. Personne ne pourrait avec Emmett ! J'ouvris les yeux et me levais péniblement et me dirigeait vers le miroir, mon visage était toujours aussi pâle et de grosses poches sous mes yeux montraient mon manque de sommeil dû aux disputes d'Emmett et sa poufiasse de copine Lola.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre venant d'en haut. Depuis presque une semaine c'était pareil, j'étais réveillée par leurs cris et disputes incessantes. Je montais les escaliers pour rappeler à Emmett que je dormais et qu'il n'est pas tout seul

Nouveau cri encore !

Il va finir par la tuer. Disons qu'Emmett ne contrôle pas toujours sa force…

J'arrivais devant la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer.

Je tombai nez-à-nez avec les magnifiques fesses de mon frère, ainsi que les seins plastiques de Lola.

Même si cela ne me choquait plus venant de mon frère, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues :

-Ohh pardon, je pensais que vous étiez encore en train de vous disputer…

-Nous on fait l'amour plus la guerre Bella !

Sa réplique le fit bien rire et en plus de rougir je m'emmêlais les pieds dans le string de cette pétasse qui d'ailleurs me matait d'un air supérieur ses lèvres se tordaient avec un air de dégoût. Ses cheveux blonds coupés en dégradé donnaient une forme harmonieuse à son était toujours couchée sur le lit d'Emmett nue sans éprouver le moindre gêne. Son corps était mince et bronzé, tout le contraire de moi et j'avouai qu'elle était très belle mais pas sympa du tout de se que j'avais pu voir…

-C'est qui celle-là ?demanda-t-elle à Emmett

Je commençais à regretter qu'il ne l'ai pas tuée par accident, mais pour le moment il ne semblais pas remarquer la dispute naissante entre nous, étant trop occupé à rire.

-Celle-là c'est la sœur de ton « choupinet » comme tu l'appelle ! Pétasse !

J'étais peut-être allée trop loin mais maintenant cela m'était égal, cette sale blondasse avais besoin que quelqu'un lui remette les idées en place.

Ce fut le blanc total, Emmett avais visiblement finit de se marrer tout seul et son sourire avait disparu mais il n'en restait pas moins une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-oh là là peace&love mes sœurs

-Laisse moi faire choupinet je m'occupe d'elle, t'a vu sa tête c'impossible que se soit ta sœur. Elle a juste un…

BAAM ! Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la claque était partie toute seule. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, sa joue portait la marque rouge de ma main dont on peut dire que j'étais fière, je ne l'avais pas loupée !!Je devrai demander à Em' de m'emmener à un de ses cours de boxe pour voir.

-aïï !!!!Ça fait mal ! Non mais t'est malade tu veux me défigurer ?

-un point pour Bella ! cria Emmett

Je le fusillais du regard, il prenait ça pour un jeu !

Lola se jeta sur moi en me disant :

-tu as peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre !

Je tapais, mordais, griffais le plus fort possible mais elle aussi et pas qu'un peu, mais mes coups redoublèrent de violence en pensant à ce qu'elle m'avait fait et comment elle m'avait traitée. Elle était la pire de toutes celle que j'avais vu défiler. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine à l'égard d'une personne que j'en pleurais de rage.

Je n'imaginai même pas le spectacle auquel mon frère était en train d'assister, il aurait pu être marrant si ça n'avais pas été sa sœur et sa nouvelle copine complètement à poil.

Je lui attrapais les cheveux quand Em' cria :

-STOP les filles !

D'un bras il enserra ma taille et de l'autre celle de Lola

-Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour parfait entre vous, mais on ne se bagarre pas comme des sauvages dans MA maison !

On avait vraiment l'air de sauvages ? Pour moi j'en savais rien mais l'autre avais vraiment une tête a jouer dans un film d'horreur.

Je reconnu l'odeur du sang dans ma bouche et je ressenti une douleur fulgurante au niveau de mon nez. Je n'avais jamais supporté la vue et l'odeur du sang et la tête commençais à me tourner.

-Et un point pour moi, dit-elle Alors Isabella tu vas aller pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère ?

Ma mère ? Je n'en pouvais plus. Et tout d'un coup je tombais à genoux. J'étais au bord et j'allais tomber du haut de cette falaise qu'était ma tristesse. A présent mon corps était secoué de tremblements et de sanglots, des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues creusant des sillons sur la tache de sang qui maculait ma joue et mon nez.

Si seulement ce que disait Lola était vrai, si seulement je pouvais aller pleurer dans les bras de ma mère quand j'en avais tant besoin. C'était comme un vide et j'étais seule.

Elle m'avait eu, j'étais redevenue la Bella fragile et sensible.


	2. my brother best friend

Je senti une main sur mon épaule et une caressant mes cheveux

-Bella oh ma petite sœur je suis tellement désolé. Plus jamais je te promet Bella que je ne laisserai plus personne te faire encore du mal.

Emmett me serrait dans ses bras. J'ouvris les yeux et vis une larme lui échapper et couler sur son visage, lui d'habitude si fort n'avait pu la retenir. Nous étions deux orphelins à pleurer la mort de nos parents.

Ce moment de faiblesse passé, il se leva, et balança négligemment son ex' sur son épaule, a ramassé vite fais ses affaires un peu éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre. Il l'a portée jusqu'en bas, a ouvert la porte et l' déposée dehors, nue au beau milieu de Phoenix et ne comprenait rien a ce qui lui arrivait.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu sur le visage de mon frère.

Il lui balança ses affaires à la figure

-Je suis désolée on choupinet… Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Nos parents… sont morts. Et ça tu ne le savais pas non plus j'imagine. Ah et encore une chose je ne suis pas ton choupinet !

Et il claqua la porte… pour la rouvrir avec un petit sourire coquin :

-J'avais oublié, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas si je garde ton exemplaire du Kamasutra. Ca pourrait me servir on sait jamais !

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez une nouvelle fois en s'esclaffant.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi pour me consoler. Il me prit dans ses bras en me répétant qu'il était désolé et qu'à l'avenir il choisirait mieux ses copines.

Nous nous installâmes plus confortablement sur le canapé pour regarder Wild child (note de l'auteur : -salut Moor Pupy Moor !!).

En très peu de temps je m'endormi épuisée par notre bagarre.

Je fus réveillée au début de l'après midi par une odeur de frites et hamburgers .Mais tout était calme ce qui était étrange car ave Em', la maison n'était pas souvent calme. La plus part du temps il s'arrangeait pour faire un bordel monstre.

Je le trouvais dans la cuisine en compagnie de Jacob son meilleur ami, plutôt mignon et musclé je dois avouer mais je le considérai plus comme un deuxième frère.

Ils revenaient du MC DO avec quatre sacs remplis, qu'Emmett déballait .Il en déposa les trois quart devant Jacob et me dit :

-On a pensé à toi sœurette on t'a ramené un Mc FLURRY !

-Merci c'est gentil. Vous allez manger tout ça à deux ?

-Si tu compte Jake comme une seule personne alors oui, mais tu connais Jacob

-ouii j'ai une faim de loup !

Je cherchai mon Mc FLURRY des yeux mais il avait disparu de l'endroit où Emmett l'avait déposé un instant plus tôt. Jake avais commencé à le manger et le tenait dans ses main en rigolant.

Je me mis à lui courir après dans la maison mais il était plus rapide que moi. J'abandonnai très vite sachant que je n'avais aucune chance. Mais j'avais une idée pour le faire revenir avant qu'il ait tout mangé. Je retournais vers la cuisine où Emmett s'empiffrait de ses frites par poignées. Je commençais alors un des Big Mc de Jake en disant :

-Miammm Il est délicieux ce Big Mac n'est-ce pas Jake ?

J'entendis aussitôt des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier, il courrait et arriva comme un boulet de canon dans la cuisine .Il se jeta sur moi me prenant dans ses bras pour m'éloigner de ses provisions et m'arracha le hamburger des mains le mettant en entier dans sa bouche.

-Héééé ! Bon tu l'as laissé ou mon Mc Flury ? Lui demandais-je

-Ben il est a la poubelle je l'ai mangé !

-Non mais t'abuse Jake ! Dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre notant au passage que ses abdos s'étaient bien développés depuis la dernière fois …

Les garçons finirent le repas, et m'apprirent que d'autres potes à eux allaient arriver à 18h. Etant toujours en pyjama, j'aillais prendre un bain dans le jaccusy en écoutant de la musique. Je m'habillais simplement avec un débardeur bleu et un mini short blanc, ce qui était habituel pour la chaleur de Phoenix.

Puis tous les potes d'Em' arrivèrent, il y en avait dix ! J'hallucine, ils n'allaient pas passer tous la soirée ici j'espère ! J'en faisais part à Jake mais il me répondit :

-t'inquiète pas ma bell's on va aller en boîte ! Et d'ailleurs tu ne voudrais pas venir avec nous ? Se serait cool !

-oh mais oui !! Enchaina Emmett, sa te changera les idées. Et j'en connais un à qui sa fera plaisir…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de protester, il m'entraina par la main dans sa chambre. Jacob nous suivait en riant voyant la tête que j'avais faite à l'annonce de cette « super bonne idée ». Je ne pouvais pas refuser, mon frère était tellement exciter à l'idée de m'emmener et il y aurait Jake.

Le seul gros souci était que je n'avais rien à me mettre et le most du most était que je ne me voyais pas du tout mettre un pied sur la piste de danse. Nul comme je l'étais et puis ce n'était pas mon genre…


	3. ma malédiction

voila le nouveau chapitre

c vraiment exagéré ?

dites nous ce que vous en pensez!

bien ou pas ?

Dans sa chambre Emmett sortit un paquet cadeau.

-mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire !

-non je sais, mais c'est bientôt celui de Lola, j'avais l'intention de lui offrir. D'ailleurs sa ma couté une petite fortune…

C'était une magnifique robe Chanel. Je l'enfilais dans la salle de bain d'Em' et me regardais dans le miroir ;c'était une robe bustier bleue éléctrique qui se finissait au ras des fesses et sous la poitrine il y avait une ceinture strass&paillettes.

Je ressorti de la salle de bain pour montrer à Emmett :

-Elle est magnifique Em' mais c'est pas mon genre…

-Non tu es magnifique Bella il faut que tu la porte !

Je rougis instantanément et il repris :

-Regarde l'effet que tu fais à Jake ! D'ailleurs ferma la bouche Jacob , on dirait un poisson rouge !

Je rougis de plus belle .C'est vrai que la robe m'allait bien

Je retournai dans la salle de bain sous les rires d'Emmett :

-Alors Jake ? Elle te fait de l'effet ma sœur ?

Pendant ce temps je me lissais les cheveux et me maquillais rapidos. Je ressorti de la salle de bain et trouvais Jake en boxer ! Décidément c'étais ma journée. Je devais être maudite : voir des gens a poil ou en boxer !...Super

-T'arrive pile au bon moment Bella ! dit-il en rigolant

-Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu te changeais ici. Où est Emmett ?

-Il est allé chercher sa tenue pour ce soir. Au fait t'est parfaite dans cette robe

Je rougis de plaisir et bafouillais un merci.

Jacob enfilait son silm et une chemise blanche qui faisait ressortir sa musculature…Je lui jetais des coups d'œil indiscrets.

Il était tellement beau, tellement musclé, tellement sympa et drôle. Mais c'était le meilleur amis de mon frère depuis qu'ils avaient un an,il était comme un frère pour moi.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es battu contre une blonde ce matin ?

-Oh ne m'en parle même pas…

Jacob se contenta de rire. Emmett fit irruption dans la chambre il était à peu près habillé comme Jake(description d'EMMETT)

Ça ne m'étonnerai pas si il se ramenait avec une nouvelle copine pour la nuit et tous ses copains pourquoi pas ?

-Allé Jake, fini de draguer les autres nous attendent en bas.


	4. jacob

Et voilou pour le 4em chapitre on sait que ils ne sont pas long mais on est pas des pros!!

amusez vous bien

et merci pour vos review!

Tout le monde nous attendait en bas. On s'installa dans la jeep d'Em' direction d'une des boite les plus branché de Phoenix. Quand on arriva des jeunes fumaient et dansaient devant les portes de la boite. Je sortais de la jeep. J'entrais sous les sifflements des garçons qui squattaient l'entré de la boite.

Les mecs avaient l'air très à l'aise surement parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude, mais moi avec ma mini robe tout le monde me matait et sa me gênait beaucoup.

-eh ben Bella t'a du succès !!! t'es bien ma sœur !!

La musique était poussé à fond, autour de moi tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Emmett, Jake et les autres garçons étaient déjà parti draguer et danser. Il était 21 heure et sa faisait au moins une demie heure que j'étais assise toute seule sur une des chaises du bar. Puis je vis Jacob revenir vers moi et me dit

-je vais nous chercher un verre.

-Jake !

-Ne dis pas non, tes pas venu là pour rester dans ton coin. Je vais te montrer moi comment on s'amuse !!!

Il revint 5 minutes plus tard avec deux cercueils comme ils les avaient appelés et m'avaient promis de me dire ce qu'il avait mis dedans si je les buvais d'abord. Ne voulant pas passer ma soirée à m'ennuyer, je me dis qu'un petit verre d'alcool ne pouvait pas me faire du mal.

J'avalais une gorgé et lui recracha tout a la figure.

-c'est super alcoolisé ton truc là !!!

-allé bois !

-je vais être complètement bourrée !

-je le bois moi aussi et j'en ai déjà bu 5, donc je ne pense pas qu'avec un tu sois complètement bourrée.

Je n'aimais pas tellement les alcools forts mais Jake avait déjà avalé le sien cul sec et il me regardait maintenant avec insistance.

Je bus mon verre et retendis mon verre à Jacob.

-encore un ! M'écriais-je.

Il ne me fit pas répéter et alla me chercher un autre verre que j'avalai sans réfléchir.

-maintenant je peux te dire que tu viens de boire tous les alcools du bar mélangés !

Tout d'un coup j'eu envi d'aller danser. Moi ? Danser ? Tout peut arriver un jour ou l'autre.

J'entrainais Jacob par le bras et me mis à me déchainer sur la piste de danse. De temps en temps j'allais chercher un nouveau verre et rejoignait vite fais Jake pour danser. Je me mis à me déchainer plus que jamais, j'enchainais les garçons, les verres et les pas de danses.

Au bout d'un moment je me suis retrouvée au milieu de la piste, seule à danser comme une pouffiasse. Les gens m'encerclaient en poussant des hurlements, en sifflant et en tapant dans les mains.Dès que je passais trop près des garçons je sentais leurs mains qui en profitaient. Ils me firent bien rire. Mais puisque j'étais pour une fois le centre d'attention autant en profiter.

Je me lâchais enfin et montais sur le bar et criais le plus fort que je pouvais.

-Jake t'es un sexy boy !!!!

Et je me mis à rire. J'entrevis Em' me regarder. Il donna un coup de coude à un des inconnus qui l'entourait.

-t'as vu ? C'est ma sœur.

Et il enchaina

-eh ma Bella, tes la plus sexy de toutes les filles !!!

Apparemment il était tout aussi explosé que moi. Je me mis à rire de plus belle. Et puis la tête me tourna j'avais du abuser sur la vodka de tout à l'heure. J'eu un vertige

-oh la sa chavire là haut ! s'exclama Emmett.

Jacob arriva.

– salut grand chef !m'exclamai je.

-Emmett mais regarde la.

-Quoi ? Laisse-la s'amuser Jacob.

-mais non ! Regarde-la comme elle est belle. Dit-il comme si j'étais une révélation !

-oui on ma toujours dis que c'était mon portrait craché.

-arrête de te lancer des fleures. Ta sœur est dix fois plus sexy que toi !

-oho !! Sa devient chaud !

Je descendis de mon bar et m'approcha des garçons.

-je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardé tous les deux comme sa ?

-rien' me répondis Em' on discutait juste des plans que Jake a prévus avec toi ce soir.

-Emmett t'es lourd ! Ferme-la un peu ! Lui répondis Jacob.

-Bon bah si on peut plus s'amuser je vais aller draguer ce sera plus intéressant.

Il se dirigea vers un groupe de blondes, toutes des pouffiasses comme pas hasard.

Jake et moi on s'est retrouvés près du bar, il a commandé deux verres et on est retournés danser.

Je commençais a me rapprocher de lui. Imitant les filles autour de moi je me frottais contre son torse Je sentais les muscles de son ventre se contracter sous mes mains. Il avait l'air d'apprécier sa. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais le centre de l'attention mais avec Jacob cette foiis si !! je continuais, le chauffant de plus en plus et lui faisait de même

Vers minuit Jake me proposa de sortir pour prendre l'air. On s'assit sur un banc près de la disco. Je frissonnais il avait fait tellement chaud sur la piste de danse !

Jacob passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il se rapprocha de moi. Je regardais ses lèvres avec envie. Et tandis que je m'imaginais en train de m'embrasser je me rapprochais de lui fenian d'avoir froid et levais la tête vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas encore remarquée que ses yeux étaient tellement beaux. Ce mec était vraiment parfait !

Je soupirais jamais il ne m'aimerait je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. Je posais la tête sur son épaule Il me releva le menton

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose quand je t'es vu avant qu'Em entre dans la chambre Tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe.

Je rougis à ce compliment heureusement qu'il faisait noir.

-et je n'ai jamais osé te le dire peu être que tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami et que c'est Emmett mais je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa comme si il s'était toujours retenu et je lui rendit son baiser.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors message a tous ceux qui nous on lu

Nous sommes vraiment désolée mais depuis la rentré nous avons pas eu de temps pour ecrire enfin pour recopier tout les chapitres sur l'ordi

Vu qu'on est deux on doit d'abord le mettre en commun sur du papier donc c'est plus compliqué…

Voila nous sommes encore désolée et on va essayer de faire un peu plus ces temps ci mais on promet rien

En tout cas on a pas abandoné !

Sid&many


End file.
